custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Odst grievous/NEW MOCS AND BURNING DARKNESS TEASER 2!!!
Good day, infidels. Today, I bring you two things. The first of which is a bunch of upgraded mocs and then 1 new one! After that, I have another teaser for Burning Darkness, further detailing the world a little bit. For now, on to the mocs! DSC01621.jpg|To start out with, Onika, the icy soldier from the North! DSC01622.jpg DSC01623.jpg DSC01624.jpg DSC01625.jpg DSC01626.jpg DSC01627.jpg DSC01628.jpg DSC01629.jpg|Now we have Tygor, the heavy weapons guy from New Atero! DSC01630.jpg DSC01631.jpg DSC01632.jpg DSC01633.jpg|BFPG (Big Freakin Plasma Gun) DSC01635.jpg DSC01636.jpg|And my axe! Tygor 7.jpg DSC01638.jpg|Lothia, the soldier from the west! DSC01639.jpg DSC01640.jpg DSC01641.jpg DSC01642.jpg DSC01643.jpg DSC01644.jpg DSC01645.jpg DSC01646.jpg|Here we have Glatorian-Skrall Hybrid, Geliax the 2nd! DSC01647.jpg DSC01648.jpg DSC01649.jpg DSC01650.jpg|Boom..............headshot. DSC01651.jpg DSC01652.jpg DSC01653.jpg|Zaeron's friend turned bitter enemy (and the new moc of this blog) Connr! DSC01654.jpg DSC01655.jpg DSC01656.jpg DSC01657.jpg DSC01658.jpg DSC01659.jpg|Zaeron's love interest, Sakila! DSC01661.jpg DSC01662.jpg DSC01663.jpg DSC01664.jpg DSC01665.jpg DSC01666.jpg DSC01667.jpg DSC01668.jpg|Governor of New Purdusai, Revenir! DSC01669.jpg DSC01670.jpg DSC01671.jpg DSC01672.jpg DSC01674.jpg DSC01675.jpg DSC01677.jpg|Global Special Agent, Zlatrix! DSC01678.jpg DSC01679.jpg DSC01680.jpg DSC01681.jpg DSC01682.jpg DSC01683.jpg DSC01685.jpg DSC01686.jpg DSC01687.jpg DSC01689.jpg|Maraina, government assassin! DSC01690.jpg DSC01692.jpg DSC01693.jpg DSC01695.jpg DSC01696.jpg|You should have ALL seen this coming.... DSC01697.jpg|here he is... DSC01698.jpg|Zaeron, world renowned assassin and urban legend! DSC01699.jpg DSC01700.jpg DSC01701.jpg|I LOVE this SMG. DSC01702.jpg DSC01703.jpg DSC01705.jpg|Ensemble pic! Also, a quick guessing game for all of you. The last pic has some hidden symbolism for the plot line of Burning Darkness. Have fun guessing, but I'm not confirming anything! ''Burning Darkness'' Teaser 2 Two decades was all it took. When Mata-Nui died to reform Spherus Magna, it took a month to find all the cultures, races, cities, and civilizations and bring them together. Then the negotiations began. Representatives from all the separate groups sat down around a table and talked through territory and governance. When it was all decided, none of us saw the outcome. The leaders agreed to form a coalition of governments. The newly made coalition immediately set to work rebuilding the wrecked cities. Hostilities were inevitable, but died down after a couple weeks once we all started working together. Then came the sandstorm. The sandstorm that wracked all the non-organic beings and reduced many of us to killing ourselves. The pain from the sand getting in us was too great. Then the coalition leaders came up with the brilliant idea of organic implants. The organics were unharmed, so they set to work developing organic tissue to be implanted heavily into us. It saved the species of the original Matoran Universe. We resumed working on rebuilding the world, and at the end of the decade, we had built up a technologically advanced civilization of peaceful people living in peaceful mega-cities. After ten years of peace, something was bound to happen. Bombs started going off in the city centers, government officials began dying. Some of them were my friends. The coalition leaders came to me and assigned me to find the source of the attacks. What I found terrified me. It forced me to pull old friends out of their peaceful retirements (not that they minded, really) and put them on the front lines of this new war. Not all of us will make it out of this one. The tech of our enemies is too strong now for us to escape unscathed. And on top of that, the assassin is missing. My name is Zlatrix, Toa of Magnetism, and this may be my last message left in this life.\ Now that I've delivered that to you, you just need to wait for Haunting in Shadows to be done. I'm nearing the end, and will start writing tonight! UPDATE: Burning Darkness Will be released in July something-teenth. Category:Blog posts